Dante
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Dante is a Hero version of the Ultra Tank and a Special Forces Vehicle ( Heavy ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Twin-Linked Cannons ***Damage Type : Burst ***Damage Per Round : 120,295 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 2 *''' ***Fire Rate : 2 / second ***Reload : 1.5 seconds ***Splash Area : 20 **Single Target ***Targets Ground Only ***Deals 2x Damage to Buildings ***Decent Damage to Infantry and Vehicles ***Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) '''* Note : The two shells that are fired simultaneously are systemically 1 "Round" HERO Functions *''Dante'' provides a special Hero Buff. **This provides the following beneficial Buffs. ***Unbreakable - Increased Damage to All by 15%. **The Buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Ultra Tank **The Unbreakable Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles. **Qualified Units must be within Dante's personal Area of Influence to receive him Buff. ***''Dante'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Dante. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the buff will display a special icon ( ). Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Dante'' was introduced via a Event Shop during Operation: Descent ( Mar 17, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Dante'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *''Dante'' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *''Dante'' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *''Dante'' is resistant to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. **Reduces the Shock duration by approximately 70% ( ). *''Dante'' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *''Dante'' gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted to P1 ( ). **Resulting in a 7 minute reduction in Repair Time to 2h 13m. Trivia *''Dante'' at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 18,750 Damage it sustains ( ). *''Dante'' at Rank P1 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 29,605 Damage it sustains ( ). *''Dante'' was designed by the Eastern Horde. *''Dante'' represents several firsts for the Eastern Horde : **Their First Special Forces Unit **Their First Special Forces - Vehicle **Their First Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle **Their First Hero *''Pixel Sheet Code : 178 & 178.turret'' *''Dante is the first African-American character that represents as a Hero unit. Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( '''03/02/16' ) - Descent - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/17/16 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! - ( Official ) - Shot & Damage Information Gallery Dante-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Operation: Descent Dante-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Dante-LargePic.png|Large Pic Dante-Artwork.png|Unit Artwork Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Game Character Category:A to Z